Playing with Fire
by Kaytlin-Broflovski
Summary: Alphonse needed Noel. He couldn't stand a single minute of his life after she left him. But when they reunite, how can he be so sure that this is the same girl he had always loved? T for some language and gore!
1. Prologue

Wrath. Pride. Lust. Sloth. Gluttony. Greed. Envy.

I was taught that these were the names of the seven deadly sins. I never thought that there could be more.

It all started when I was eight years old…

***

I'd had great friends in those days, like the Rockbells and the Elrics. We lived just outside the minute town of Resembool.

I was pretty young back then, so of course I wasn't too bright. I even used to think that Alphonse, the younger of the two Elric brothers, was my boyfriend. So, my parents had had to explain that one to me.

"Noel, when a boy is your boyfriend, it usually means that you _love_ him," explained my father.

"No, _that's _a _husband_, Dad. You know, 'cause Mom loves you," I insisted, wrinkling my nose.

It took me a while to understand.

Later that day, Al, as we called Alphonse, came running to my house, telling me that he HAD to show me something really cool. We got there to find Edward, or Ed, Al's older brother. He was just as excited as Al. He stood next to our friend, Winry Rockbell, who was just as confused as me.

All over their wooden floor, the brothers had drawn, in chalk, a strange circle containing many other strange lines and inscriptions. They identified it as a transmutation circle.

Winry and I stared wondrously as the boys then proceeded to pour some sort of…gray dirt in the middle of the circle. They then stood at opposite ends, faced in, knelt, and slapped their tiny hands down on the floor.

Out of nowhere, a bright light emerged from the circle and a mysterious breeze picked up. Suddenly, the powder began to move, taking two shapes.

Winry screamed. The boys finished and hurried over to her as she cried. But I couldn't take my eyes off of what had been made from the gray material. There were two dolls on the floor. They had made those for us.

"Noel? Noel, are you okay? I'm really sorry…Noel?" Al gently shook my shoulder. I ignored him, moved forward, and picked up a doll. It had short, apple red hair, just like me. The other had Winry's long, blonde hair.

I smiled. Ed showed Winry the other doll, and she was soon convinced. I found out how they made the dolls.

It was something called…alchemy.

***

A few days later, Winry's parents were killed.

Ed, Al, and I headed to her house together, where she lived with her grandmother, Pinako. She explained how Winry's parents were shot during the war.

"But they…they were just doctors…!" Ed suspired.

The shot had been from someone on their own side, we learned. They would treat anyone who had gotten injured, even on the opposing side. It was causing a big problem for their side, so the order was given to…

"They just…got rid of them?" Ed was scolded on his lack of respect; "It's '_murdered_,' not 'got rid of.'"

After that, we didn't know what to say.

***

After a couple of weeks, Winry had recovered. She did everything she could to cheer up, have fun, and enjoy things again.

One evening, as twilight set in over the hills, I grabbed my doll- the one that the Elrics had made for me- and went outside to sit by the tree. I ruffled through the doll's hair for a while.

"BOO!" came Alphonse from behind the tree. I practically jumped out of my skin. But I did drop my doll.

"_Stop_, Al!" I groaned, picking the doll back up.

"Sorry," he chuckled, sitting beside me. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"Just watching the sun set…!" I replied brightly.

We watched together. Soon, it was dark.

"I'd better go inside," I muttered, standing, stretching, yawning, clutching the doll. As I headed inside, I thought about what had just happened. We just watched, we didn't say anything at all until the sun was gone. But we'd done that before…so why did I think so much on it now?

***

The next day changed my life forever. But, of course, it started out fairly normal. My parents left for work that morning. Before I woke up, Ed, Al, and Winry had gone into town for a while.

So, I was home alone. What to do, what to do…Before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I had been told several times never to use the stove without my parents. Let's just say that I was…pretty "forgetful." "One can of soup can't hurt," I told myself, carelessly lighting the stove.

As it heated, I went to the living room with a book. Our couch was so comfortable. I sat. Soon, I sprawled out and lay down. I should've gone to check the soup. Soon, I began nodding off. I should've gone to check the soup…

I awoke to the sound of crackling and the stench of smoke. As I tried to peel my eyes open, they were forced shut; there really was smoke. Finally, I could see. The entire area was ablaze.

I gasped and stood on the couch, which was soon surrounded by fire. I quickly found myself gasping for air. As I started to slump and things rapidly grew dark around me, I felt hands. Arms. I heard my name several times. I heard gagging. It was definitely Alphonse. By the time he got me out of the burning house, we were soaked in our own sweat. I could feel him fall to the ground, taking me with him.

***

Resembool had a very tiny hospital. When I stirred, things were attached to me. There was a tube up my nose and something covering my mouth. A bright light shone, which I could see through my eyelids.

I could hear my mother crying, saying it was her fault. I knew that Dad was with her. Her sobs were muffled; she was probably buried in his shoulder.

Then I heard Ed. And Winry. Both of them crying for Al. I hadn't know that he was there, too.

"Grandma, they're not d-dying, are they?" squeaked Winry, sniffling.

"Fortunately, no. It was quite a close call," answered an unfamiliar man's voice instead; probably a doctor. He went on, explaining the damage. I, obviously, was in worse condition than Al. Still, both of us would have to be here for a while.

"Noel!" cried Winry, finally noticing me peeking around at all the equipment. There was a curtain next to me so that I couldn't see Al. Ed navigated around it and pushed his nose in my face. Everyone was soon smiling at me.

Still, I felt terrible. I couldn't talk. I was dizzy. I'd made everyone worry. I'd made Al hurt himself to save me. Both of us had another good week or two kooked up in here.

I should've gone to check the soup.

***

Two days later, I could finally talk, but only a little bit. Al had been talking since yesterday, but only if he had to. Neither of us had left our beds once yet, so I'd had the nurse pull aside the curtain yesterday morning.

Al looked awful. Parts of his face and arms had been scorched, and his hair was slightly singed. Today, he glanced at me, tried to smile for me, and fell in a coughing fit. The curtain came back as the doctors calmed him down.

It was my fault. But I was so sick that I couldn't cry.

***

Al got to go home after a week. I stayed. Alone. Three more days, and then they let me go. But I had nowhere to go, so I found that my family was staying with the Rockbells. As soon as my parents guided me into the house, we saw everyone there, waiting in the living room: Ed, his mother, Winry, her dog, Den, her grandmother, Pinako, and some neighbors. I found out that Al had received the same greeting.

Speaking of which, he wasn't there. I was told that he was in his room, napping. My dad helped me up the stairs, and then let me find Al by myself.

Out of habit, I knocked first. No answer, he was asleep. I entered anyway. Al lay in his bed, turned on his side to face the wall. There was a pair of crutches resting against his nightstand.

Al coughed just then. Even though it was very possible for him to have coughed in his sleep, I suddenly got the idea that he was awake, and I frowned a bit.

"Al…?" I whispered. He responded with a slight jump, and, slowly, he rolled his head over his shoulder to see me.

"Noel…!" he wheezed, sitting up off the side of the bed as quickly as he could. "You're back already?"

My eyes teared up at the sight of him. His right ankle was in a cast. His hair was still black at the tips. His smile flipped as I started to cry. I cried into my hands.

"Noel…don't cry. It was an accident. Come on…"

But I couldn't stop. Even though I couldn't see them, I became aware of Ed and Winry standing at my sides.

"You'll be okay, Noel…" Ed offered as Winry pulled me close.

They were all still right there for me.

***

After two weeks, Alphonse and I were finally back to normal. Except that my family had to move away. We were going to a big city far to the south called Obaval. It came into question whether I would ever see my friends again as the three of them crowded me outside.

"But, you have to come visit us real soon!" begged Winry as my parents loaded the rest of our things recovered from the house into the car.

"I don't know when I can," I muttered. "We're moving really far away."

"But, we can't never see you again!" whined Ed.

I sighed. My parents called me to the car. Ed and Winry gave me hugs and headed over to Pinako. Al smiled at me.

"I never told you, Al…thanks for saving me," I mewed. "I can be so stupid, and so you go hurt." Great. I had myself crying again. Al gave me a hug.

"Trust me, Noel- it could've hurt a lot more."

He flashed one last smile and headed inside. Speechless, I went to the car. I noticed Al appear in his window, still to see me off.

"You two are so adorable," sighed my mother.

Soon, they were out of sight. I clutched my doll.

***

Five years. I was thirteen now. Thirteen in the big city. Obaval was really pretty for a big, industrial city. I liked it here. We had a nice apartment on the twenty-third floor, right in the middle of the big city.

Big city. It was just programmed into my brain now.

For a while, it felt like living in the future. Thousands of people lived here in Obaval. We could see all of them from our balcony as they crowded the streets.

My dad started studying alchemy around the time we first moved here. Not his best idea, considering the geography; he still wasn't too good at it. He could make some simple things, like small tables and flowers. Mom didn't like this. I paid no mind.

But, within about one more year, and I was fourteen, he was suddenly an expert. One evening, he burst into the apartment, frantically gathering Mom and I in the living room.

A strange woman had given Dad something called a Philosopher's Stone. The thing he'd always blabbered on about. It enabled the ultimate alchemic power without any laws. Some people believed it could even bring back the dead.

"Marque, get rid of that thing," demanded Mom. "For heaven's sake, you got it from a complete stranger!"

Dad kept telling her not to worry. I stared at it in wonder.

Later, when things had calmed down, I headed to bed. My parents told me they'd be in soon. As soon as I turned the lights on, something hit my head and knocked me out.

***

"_Lust, she looks so yummy! Why can't I eat her yet?_"

My eyes flew open. The moment I saw myself tied to a chair, I struggled for my life. The room was dark; I couldn't recognize it at all, and I was fairly cold.

"Help! Somebody! Hello?!"

"I'm sure Daddy's on his way," purred a woman's voice. She stepped in front of me; a lady with a long, dark, wavy gown and hair just like it. Her eyes were violet and snake-like. She studied me as I panicked.

"What do you want with me?" I spat.

"It's actually your father we want," A man now stood beside the woman, with long, stringy hair and the same eyes. "We gave him the Philosopher's Stone that we finally managed to find. And we're going to force him to turn us into humans."

"Humans, wait-" I muttered.

"Lust, I can't wait! She smells delicious!" cried the crazy voice. A short, fat man appeared at the woman's side, with his round, white eyes set on me.

The woman named Lust smirked. "You're too young to understand."

"Then why am I here?" I demanded.

Just then, the door at the other end of the room flew open, revealing my dad.

"Just then, the door at the other end of the room flew open, revealing my dad.

"Just in time, Marque," snorted Lust.

"Dad!" I called.

"Let her go this second!" my dad ordered angrily.

"Not so fast. We have a deal for you," said the stringy-haired man. "We trust that you brought the stone?"

Dad frowned and reached in his pocked. Out came the Philosopher's Stone. "If it's this that you want-" he glared at Lust- "then why did you give it to me in the first place?"

"We don't want it back," said Lust. "You're going to use it to turn us into humans. And, if you refuse…"

Two huge arms wrapped around the entire upper half of my body, and something hot and wet landed on my head. It was the crazy man's mouth. I let out a blood-curdling scream as his cackling laughter rang through my ears.

"Get off my daughter!" Dad bellowed. "Oh, my God, what _are_ you?!"

"You, an alchemist, should know something about homunculi and the seven deadly sins. Like Lust…" Lust turned to the man, "Envy…" then to the other man sucking on my hair, "and Gluttony."

"You're homunculi? All three of you?" gasped my dad. "But…a homunculus spawns from a failed attempt at human transmutation! You're…"

"Yes. And Gluttony here is getting rather hungry, so you'd better hurry up with the transmutation. Sadly, our group can't perform alchemy." grumbled Envy.

Dad thought hard. Suddenly, he slammed a fist into the floor. A red glow burst from his hand, and the whole room began to rumble. He watched me carefully.

Lust growled. "Big mistake." Out of nowhere, she shot a hand out…and her fingernail _extended_! It pierced my dad right through his shoulder! The next thing I knew, Envy had torn me out of my chair, slung me over his shoulder, and dashed past my dad out the door. Lust and Gluttony followed us.

Now, I knew where we were. It was the warehouse underneath our apartment building. Envy took me outside, and, within seconds, we were outside of the city, completely unnoticed.

The four of us watched as my apartment crumbled to bits. Mom. Dad. Everyone else in the entire building. Crushed. _Dead_. Within seconds. I shivered.

I had forgotten that Envy had me over his shoulder until he sighed and dropped me on the grass. I sat up and gazed at the three grins.

"That's too bad," Lust sighed. "All he had to do was make us human. Gluttony…it's suppertime."

Gluttony reached for me. No matter how much I kicked, no matter how much I shrieked and begged for my life, it wouldn't change what was happening. What HAD happened.

Those three faces…they were my last memory.

***

Marque finished drawing the transmutation circle.

"Those beasts can't take my baby girl away forever…She's not gone. She's not gone…" he panted, pulling the Philosopher's Stone from his pocket. "With the stone, I can bring her back to me! The first human transmutation, performed without fail! Noel…"

Marque placed his hands on the ground. The entire area lit up. He stood. A strange, gigantic gate appeared before him. The doors creaked open. Something pulled him in. Hands- tiny, black, everywhere. The gate swallowed him whole and slammed shut. In that brief moment, Marque was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

"They've failed me, every last one of them," grumbled Dante, storming about the ballroom. "They couldn't handle this simple task. Bring me one tiny little stone. But that was just too much to ask." She stopped and sighed. "All of the homunculi are gone now, except for you."

Wrath stood from kneeling. The child wrinkled his nose. "But Dante, what about-"

"The new girl, yes. The two of you are the only ones I haven't disposed of yet. That is, until you fail me as well."

"No, Dante, I promise! We'll find you a Philosopher's Stone before you know it!"

Dante studied the little boy as his eyes begged.

"Very well. I suppose you can try."

Wrath beamed. "So, where is she?"

Dante frowned. "Yes. PYRO!" she called.

Only moments later, I heard Lady Dante summon me, so I snapped my book shut and rushed to Wrath's side in the ballroom.

I was the youngest of the homunculi there USED to be. I've been around for about a year now, but it took me a while to grow like the rest of us.

A homunculus is a human-like creature (once they grow, that is) that is born when an alchemist is stupid enough to try to transmute someone; bring them back from the dead. I was supposed to be some little girl…

Noel Hawthorne, that was it.

"Pyro, we're goin' on a mission!" piped Wrath next to me.

I frowned, waiting for Lady Dante's response. She stared at me, her face stone.

"I'm sure that you already understand?" she inquired me. "And you will _not_ be failing me, will you?"

"I will find your Philosopher's Stone yet, Lady Dante. I promise you that." I assured her, standing tall.

She didn't smile. "Am I crazy? I'm sending two children on a mission that several adults failed. Get going."

Wrath and I bowed and left. Dante stared at her hand and muttered, "I'm running out of time…"

Lady Dante took care of all the homunculi. She fed us the Philosopher's Stones so that we could grow, leaving none for herself. I'd never known why she needs them so much, but I would never question her. She'd been so good to us. I just assumed that the stones were really for us.

"Pyro, Dante told me to-" Wrath started.

"Don't you have any respect? You could at least call her 'Lady,' or 'Miss.'" I scolded.

"Yeah? Well, she put ME in charge of you. So maybe YOU should call me Mr. Wrath!" he snickered.

I shook my head. "I'm never letting you be in charge of me, Squirt. Not even by Miss Dante's rules."

Wrath rolled his eyes. "So, where are we goin'?"

I came to a halt. Wrath finally turned and stared at me.

"I don't know…Wow…" I mumbled. "I haven't been outside this forest since Miss Dante first brought me here, but I of course don't remember that."

We thought in silence.

"Wrath, you've been out there before; do you know where Obaval is?" I asked curiously.

"Uhh, I think so."

We had our destination.

***

I stared out the window of the train as we headed for Obaval. By and by passed several towns, some mountains, a forest or two. It was all so new, so unfamiliar…and yet, so familiar. But I knew I could never have seen this before. As more things passed, more people passed, I began to feel almost frustrated; it was as if I had to see these things now, or I could never see them again…

No…I'd seen them through Noel's eyes, never mine.

"Wrath…have you ever wished you could be the person you were meant to be in your transmutation?" I mumbled.

"You mean, be human?" Wrath scoffed. "No way. Humans are weak losers."

"Wrath!" I jumped. "Maybe you forgot that Lady Dante herself is a human!"

"No, I didn't mean _her_!" he insisted. I huffed and returned my attention to the world.

"But they can do so much…so much that we can't," I sighed. "They can eat, more than just disgusting red rocks. They grow up, and they can have children. Most of my interest, they can become alchemists. No amount of hard work and time will give us that."

"Yeah, but they _die_," pointed out Wrath. "They get sick. And, if you cut off their heads just one time, that's it. They die. It won't just grow back like _ours_ will. Come on, you _know_ that we have it_ way_ better than them."

I frowned. "But, Wrath…what's so great about living forever?"

We fell silent.

***

"Well, we're here," yawned Wrath, taking a step into town. I exited the train and gazed up at all the gigantic buildings. It was the most amazing sight yet.

We wandered about, but when I saw a big, open space of gravel, right in the middle of Obaval, I stopped. Somehow, I felt my body grow sweaty. _Weak_. I knew this place. I knew this place! Thoughts from nowhere flooded my mind. The building that used to be here was…

"Pyro, watch it!" Wrath suddenly snapped. I saw him gaping at my hand. Tiny drops of lava were falling from my fingertips. I yelped and stomped out the small puddle, which steamed and evaporated beneath my foot. I exhaled.

"What happened?" bleated Wrath.

"I…I…" He grabbed my hand and led me away from there, on down the bustling sidewalk.

"_We shouldn't have come here_," I told him.

"You_ wanted to_!" he groaned back.

"_We have to leave. I've gotta get out of here…_"

"_Just tell me what happened back there, Pyro_!"

My head was swirling. I could barely see. I could barely hear.

"_Don't call me that._"

"_What_?"

"_My name is Noel_!"

I fell.

***

"Pyro! Wake up. Man…" I heard Wrath call out to me. My eyes peeled open. I wasn't familiar with the room, but I was very familiar with his nose in my face. He told me that I had fainted, so he brought me to a hotel.

"A _hotel_?" I chuckled, thinking about how stupid we must have looked as he brought me in here.

"You…told me to call you Noel?" Wrath questioned after a brief silence. I sat up.

"I…did. But that wasn't me, it-"

"Noel's the girl that you were supposed to be," said Wrath, cutting off my rambling. "Maybe you…kinda _were_ her for a second there. But why?"

"Don't be stupid, Wrath. I'm not Noel. I never will be her." I grunted.

"That's not what Dante said."

"_Lady Dante_," my brain filled in, but he had piqued my curiosity. "And what did she say?"

"She told me that the Philosopher's Stone can turn us into humans. Maybe that's why she sent us out to find one."

I bugged my eyes out. "Maybe…! We can be humans, Wrath! Can you imagine it?"

"I told you, I don't wanna be human. Humans suck, mostly."

I ignored him. I thought of Noel. Oh, how I envied her…

***

I left Wrath to do whatever and went to explore the city. "This is where Noel lived," I muttered in awe. "She was so lucky."

I passed by the open lot we had seen before. "Noel lived right there…That's where the apartment was."

"Excuse me, Miss-" I felt a tap on my shoulder, followed by a gentle boy's voice. I jumped. Next to me stood two boys; one with short, brown hair, and one standing behind him, with a long, blonde ponytail. Suddenly, they gaped at me.

"Noel?!" the brunette bleated. "Is that really you? N-Noel Hawthorne?!"

"Geez, it IS her!" chimed in the blonde. I stared between the two unfamiliar boys.

"It…is you, right?" the brunette repeated sheepishly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Well, it's me, Alphonse Elric! You…remember?" the brunette told me.

"And I'm his older brother, Edward."

"So…you ARE Noel, aren't you?"

I hesitated. I knew I recognized these boys. They were very good friends with the real Noel. I knew I'd figure it out sooner or later, so I played along for now.

"Y-yeah! Alphonse, Edward! I missed you guys!" I cried, hugging them both tightly, starting what I knew would be a chain of lies.

"I can't believe it, Noel!" gasped Al. "I almost didn't recognize you! Your hair got really dark!" They chuckled.

I tried to giggle a bit. "Yeah, well…"

"So, how have you been?" asked Al.

"Uh, good! Good…you guys?' I stammered.

"You okay?" Ed was frowning.

"Huh? NO, I mean, yeah, I-I just-"

"Well, then, come on! Show us around a bit! This city's so huge. Al and I got lost looking for you." cheered Ed.

I blinked. "You guys were looking for _me_?" I repeated.

"We really missed you, Noel. We decided it was time to get back in touch." said Al with a warm smile.

I knew that smile. Noel knew that smile.

"Well, um, I can't right now, I-I gotta go…"

_Why_ in the hell did I suddenly whirl on my heel and run?! I couldn't even look back at them. I couldn't find out if they were chasing after me. Knowing I'd see them again, I decided to hide at the hotel room for a while. Hopefully they wouldn't look there.

Wrath was still out. I plunked down on my bed and contemplated.

"Elric…Elric…Alphonse, Edward…_El-riiic_…" I croaked to myself slowly. "I have to go back farther, deeper into Noel's past. She…didn't always live in Obaval, but a…small town."

Miss Dante had told me only about Obaval. Noel tried to tell me more. It was like she, herself, could speak to me. She, herself, was my conscience. Like…we had a stronger connection than any other homunculi.

I lay back, letting out a long breath. "Tell me what I need to _do_, Noel," I groaned at the ceiling. I was soaked with sweat. All these memories…all _her _memories worked me up. I drifted. My eyes fluttered and closed.

And then, I felt it. It was her. Her smile. Her voice. Noel had finally reached me.

"_How_…" I gasped. She looked not much younger than I was. She still had her apple-colored hair.

"Pyro." she uttered, almost sternly. I flinched. She was so beautiful.

"_How_!" I cried again. "And…_why_?!"

"Because I need you. I want you to live."

"You mean…become human?"

"Yes. I want you to finish my story. Alphonse loves you right now, you know."

"He…does?"

"And I loved him! I just want him to know that…"

"But…I don't love him…"

"But you could pretend you're me, and tell him that you do love him!"

"What, no…I won't pretend that I love someone!"

"But…I…I need you…I need your help…" Noel disappeared, frowning solemnly, her round, green eyes still begging me. And then, suddenly…

"HEY!!" _SLAP!_ My eyes flew open. Wrath was glaring, shaking me. Past his face, I could see…fire. It engulfed the room. _Did _I_ do that?!_

Within about two seconds, he had grabbed me up, jumped out the window, and landed, two flights down. He set me on my feet, growling still.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded. He pointed up at the hotel.

"Look! You set the building on fire!" he shouted. I glanced and froze. Now, the entire hotel was in flames. We dashed out of the empty alleyway he had pounced down into and crossed the street out front, pushing through a crowd we had expected to be there anyway.

"Geez, what in the hell is wrong with you?!" snapped Wrath, but I kept staring. "This is exactly why Dante put me in charge of you! 'Cause you can't control your powers!"

As soon as I heard sirens, rapidly growing louder, I realized that the fire would soon be taken care of and that this was no longer my concern. So, I casually strolled away as Wrath followed, screaming at me endlessly.

"Wrath, shut up," I grunted. "Not in the mood."

"Why, what happened?" he grumbled, folding his arms.

"I think…I met Noel."

"What? No, you didn't! She's _dead_!"

"Right, but somehow…we've connected. Her soul…and my mind. She told me what she wanted me to do. And I'm not so sure that I wanna be a human anymore.

"Hey, Noel!" called a voice that I knew belonged to Alphonse. Wrath and I turned to see him and Edward. "Did you see that fire back there? At the hotel?"

"Apparently, they still haven't found out how it started. They know what room it came from, but no one was in it." added Ed.

"We don't know anything about how it started, do we, Noel?" Wrath nudged me. We turned and began to leave, shrugging.

"What, wait! Noel!" Al pleaded. He and Ed tailed us, hovering over my shoulders. "What's the matter? You just suddenly ran off earlier, and now you're doing it again!"

"Take the hint, would ya? She's not interested." Wrath snarled over his shoulder.

"Hey, no one's talking to you, kid," huffed Ed. Wrath smirked to himself. I had tuned out of the conversation long ago.

Ed and Wrath argued, but I could tell Al was still studying me. I tried to speed up. So did everyone else.

"Noel, what's wrong…?" Al muttered, as if he almost didn't want me to hear. I stopped. Growled. Dashed. Wrath followed, sticking his tongue out at Ed.

"Ed, why is she like this?" Al stammered, watching us sadly.

"Don't worry Al. People change." Ed assured him. "We'll see her again."

Wrath and I slowed down again. We didn't say a word, just ventured through the city.

But then, it came to me. _Alphonse Elric! _Edward! Wa…Winry Rock…Rockbell! Pin..ako, Pinako! And…Den…We all lived in…

"Resembool!"

I could see her now. Noel was proud, grinning at me. Her memories were finally becoming a part of me. Perhaps she wasn't using me, after all. Maybe she wanted me to share her life, to feel what she felt as a human and what she _wanted_ to feel. We would live, and we'd do the things we never could without each other. We would be one girl. A human, a homunculus. All one, together.

I still wondered how…

But we were connected.


End file.
